Medievalger Mechas
Medieval Fighters These are the mechas for the core team Medievalgers * Medieval Fighter Red- The Mecha of Gavin Zell. It is bound to his fairy companion, Akaji. It is the first Mecha introduced in the series. It has one stripe on its body. It forms the body of Medieval Robo. * Medieval Fighter Blue- The Mecha of Benny Hopper. It is bound to his fairy companion, Aoski. It is the second mecha introduced in the series, alongside Medieval Fighter Pink. It has two stripes on its body. It forms the left leg of Medieval Robo. * Medieval Fighter Black- the Mecha of Wallace Honeybun. It is bound to his fairy companion Kurota. It is the fifth Mecha introduced in the series, alongside Medieval Fighter Yellow. It has three stripes on its body. Unlike the other Medieval Fighters, where their visor colors match their overall color, Medieval Fighter Black has a violet visor than a black one. It forms the right leg of Medieval Robo. * Medieval Fighter Yellow- The Mecha of Charisa Cheetah. It is bound to her fairy companion, Keyru. It is the forth Mecha introduced in the series, alongside Medieval Fighter Black. It has four stripes on its body. It forms the shoulders and head of Medieval Robo. * Medieval Fighter Pink- The Mecha of Gail Penson. It is bound to her fairy companion, Momota. It is the third Mecha introduced in the series, alongside Medieval Fighter Blue. It has five stripes on its body. It forms the arms of Medieval Robo. Auxiliary Mechas * Medieval Mermaid- It is the seventh Mecha and first Auxiliary Mecha introduced in the series. It is bound to the fairy companion, Akua, and can be summoned via the Aqua Whistle. It can shoot a jet of water from its mouth and whip its tail at enemies. * Medieval Phoenix- It is the ninth Mecha and second Auxiliary Mecha introduced in the series. It is bound to the fairy companion, Renji, and can be summoned via the Orange Whistle. It can fly towards enemies, damaging them in the process. * Medieval Minotaur- It is the tenth Mecha and third Auxiliary Mecha introduced in the series. It is bound to the fairy companion, Kashu, and can be summoned via the Brown Whistle. It can preform a headbutt as well as spin around in the air and hit enemies. * Medieval Stalion- It is the eleventh Mecha and forth and final Auxiliary Mecha introduced in the series. Unlike the other Auxiliary Mechas, it is not bound to a fairy companion and instead controlled by the Medievalgers. It has the ability to repair the Medievalgers armor as well as give them green chestplates. It can turn into its Warrior Mode, where it transforms into a humanoid form and wields an battle ax. Other Mechas * Drago Golgo- The Mecha of Sir Vince. It is bound to his fairy companion, Gorudo. Its attacks are Tail Whip and Fire Breath. It is the sixth Mecha introduced in the series. * Mega Princess- The Mecha form of Princess Iness. She is the eighth Mecha introduced in the series. * Hippogriff Mech- The Mecha of Prince Leo. It is the twelfth Mecha introduced in the series. Combined Forms * Medieval Robo- The combined form of Medieval Fighter Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, and Pink. It is the main mecha of the series. * Ultra Dragon Robo- The combined form of Medieval Fighter Blue, Black, Pink and Drago Golgo. * Medieval Robo: Mermaid Formation- The combined form of Medieval Fighter Red, Blue, Black, Yellow and Medieval Mermaid. It gains the abilities of Medieval Mermaid and its final attack is Medieval Mermaid Final Strike, where it spins around in the air and hits its opponent. * Medieval Robo: Phoenix Formation- The combined form of Medieval Robo and Medieval Phoenix. It gains the abilities of Medieval Phoenix and its final attack is Medieval Phoenix Finish, where it flies up in the air and slams down on its opponent. * Medieval Robo: Mermaid/Phoenix Formation- The combined form of Medieval Fighter Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, Medieval Mermaid, and Phoenix. It gains the abilities of Medieval Mermaid and Medieval Phoenix. * Medieval Minotaur: Mermaid/Phoenix Formation- The combined form of Medieval Minotaur, Mermaid, and Phoenix. * Medieval Stallion and Medieval Robo- The combined form of Medieval Robo and Medieval Stallion. * Hippogriff Mech Princess- The combined form of Mega Princess and Hippogriff Mech. Category:Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha